godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Tritons
In Ghost of Sparta Kratos, while in Atlantis, encountered sea folk, known as Tritons. First Generation of Tritons are Children of Poseidon and Amphitrite. They were sent by Poseidon to stop Kratos and save Atlantis. Three types were represented: Assassins, Soldiers, and Lords, all of which have blue glowing eyes and weapons. Triton Soldier battling Tritons on one of the ships.]] Triton Soldiers frequently appear in large numbers, being the first enemy to appear in the game. They resemble the typical presentation of Poseidon, that of muscular old men with a long white beard. They wear only old shorts, and armed with tridentsn further cementing the likeness with the god. They can be found through Atlantis before Kratos sinks it. Later as Kratos returned to the now sunken city, they appear on the boat, trying to kill him and his Spartan Comrades. Triton Soldiers are frequently encountered alongside two other counterparts, Triton Assassins and Triton Lords. They attack Kratos by surrounding him and stabbing him with their trident-like spears, which can easily be blocked. They can also grab him, which can be parried, and if one of them succeeds in doing so, it will start to choke Kratos from behind with its weapon's rod. If Kratos breaks free from the choke, he will slam his elbow at the Soldier's face, making it release him, grab its arm and toss it over his shoulder, which instantly kills it. Thankfully, they are weak, and susceptible to any means of attack from Kratos' Blades. Kratos can damage Triton Soldiers by stabbing one of his Blades on them, swinging them around with the chains and finally tossing them in front of him, and he can ultimately kill them by taking their own trident by force, ripping their arm in the process, and impaling their chest with it. If one of them is killed through a Hyperion Charge, Kratos will stab one of his Blades on its chest and pull it, tearing it in a half from the chest. This execution is also used against Triton Assassins and Lords when killing them with the Hyperion Charge. Death scene: If Kratos runs out of health when a Triton Soldier or Triton Lord is choking him with its spear, the foe will make him fall on the floor with his backs up and stab its weapon on his backs, killing him. Triton Assassin Triton Assassins are the ranged forces of the Triton army. They appear as bald men who wear only loincloths and golden armors on their left arms, and are armed with magic knives. They can be found through Atlantis both before and after Kratos sinks it. Instead of attacking Kratos head-on like the Triton Soldiers, they stand back at a distance, and attack by quickly throwing their magic blades at him, sometimes aiding groups of other enemies. If Kratos gets too close, they'll slash their knives at him and then look for a different spot of the area to keep on throwing their blades. Thankfully, they are even weaker than the Triton Soldiers, and there are a number of ways to defeat them. First, Kratos can deflect their blades right back at them, with a well-timed block. Secondly, he can choose to destroy them via a long range weapon or spell, such as the Arms of Sparta or the Eye of Atlantis. Finally, if close enough, he can simply grab them and rip them in half with his bare hands. Triton Lord Triton Lords are the elite soldiers of the Triton army. They appear similar to Triton Soldiers, but wear loincloths, tribal hairstyle and tattoos, are significantly larger and carry a large, deadly spear as their weapon. They are only found by Kratos during his return to Atlantis, and they replace the Triton Soldiers in the now sunken city. They fight much like Triton Soldiers, but with greater skill, strength and resistance, which is why extra caution must be used. They possess new combos as well, and for some reason some of them have much more health than the other ones. Once he has weakened it, Kratos can also kill a Triton Lord the same way he does a Triton Soldier, by ripping its arm and impaling it with its own spear. The Triton Lords master a fighting skill similar to that of the Satyr. Gallery god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta-001.jpg god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta-review-1.jpg Tritons.jpg Related Pages *Triton *Atlantis *Poseidon Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Greek Monsters